Anonymous
by RainbowAi
Summary: Miku, seorang gadis yang sakit-sakitan, tinggal di rumah sakit. Tak punya teman, tak punya keluarga, tak punya siapa-siapa. Semua berubah sejak seseorang mulai mengirimi Miku surat. Yang tertera di bagian nama pengirim bukanlah nama asli sang pengirim surat, tapi 'Anonymous'. Sejak itulah hidup Miku mulai berwarna. (Terinspirasi dari Anonymous - Kaito V3 English)


**~Anonymous~**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punyaku... Tapi punya Yamaha & Crypton~ =w=**

**Warning: Alay, lebay, typo(s), gaje, garing, terlalu mendramatisir.**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu 'Fictional World'-nya Miku sama 'Anonymous'-nya Kaito v3 English, coveran versi Avanna XD Disarankan buat dengerin lagu Anonymous pas tengah/akhir cerita, dan Fictional World di awal/akhir cerita! Jadi kerasa banget suasananya! (?) XD**

**Enjoy!**

**========================================="**

**Surat Pertama—"Halo" **

Seorang gadis berambut teal twintails terlihat sedang duduk termenung di bangku di sebuah taman kecil. Ia memakai baju khas rumah sakit (?). Di kalung _nametag _yang ia kenakan, tertulis biodata lengkap dirinya. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, memandangi bunga-bunga sakura yang rontok dan jatuh tertiup angin dari pohonnya.

"Hidup ini gak adil..." Gumam gadis itu pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Kira-kira, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Well, karena gadis itu—Hatsune Miku namanya—tengah mengidap suatu penyakit yang berat. Dokter menyatakan bahwa Miku mengidap penyakit yang masih belum diketahui jenisnya. Penyakit misterius tersebut membuat Miku sering pingsan tiba-tiba, daya tahan tubuhnya melemah, sering sakit-sakitan, dan kadang sampai koma—walau tidak lama, rata-rata sekitar 3-5 hari. Tapi dokter memperkirakan hidup Miku tak lama lagi—walau dia masih belum bisa menyatakan penyakit apa yang diidap Miku. Dokter tersebut memperkirakan kalau Miku hanya bisa bertahan hidup paling lama sekitar 6 bulan. Sebenarnya, kalau Miku masih mau hidup lama, ada caranya, yaitu dengan operasi. Walau dokter bilang kalau cara tersebut cukup riskan. Sudah operasi pun, kemungkinan hidupnya hanya 20%. Miku tak mau ambil resiko itu. Dia lebih memilih hidup selama—paling lama—6 bulan daripada harus operasi. (Well, walau dokter sebenarnya mengira kalau Miku mengidap kanker)

"Enggak punya teman, enggak punya siapa-siapa... Sendirian, padahal waktu hidupku tinggal sedikit..." Hela Miku. Mata _tosca _nya memandang sekeliling taman rumah sakit dengan tatapan sedih. Memang, Miku anak yang cukup susah bergaul. Selama 'tinggal' di rumah sakit, Miku hanya sendirian. Tidak punya teman, tidak punya saudara, tidak punya keluarga inti. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yang membayari Miku tinggal di rumah sakit adalah pamannya—yang masih cukup berbaik hati dengan mengunjungi Miku tiap sebulan sekali. Jujur, Miku sedikit—ralat, sangat—kesepian.

Srek.

Miku bergeser sedikit, menyadari ada sesuatu yang didudukinya.

'_..Hn? Amplop?'_

Yap, sebuah amplop putih. Karena penasaran, Miku langsung membukanya—tanpa memedulikan milik siapa amplop itu.

"Aah, surat. Punya siapa, ya?" Miku celingak-celinguk, mencari sesuatu—tepatnya, seseorang. Siapa tahu ada pemilik asli surat ini yang sedang kebingungan mencari benda miliknya itu?

Tapi nihil. Tak ada siapa-siapa di taman rumah sakit itu kecuali Miku sendiri. Miku tersenyum, lalu mulai membaca surat itu.

_Kepada: Hatsune Miku._

_Halo. Aduh, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya memulai surat ini... Duh._

_Kulihat kau sering duduk sendirian di taman ini. Ya kan? Duduk, termenung, kadang sambil menyanyi kecil._

_Aku tertarik untuk berkenalan padamu. Boleh? :) _

_Kalau iya... cukup kembali lagi ke taman ini besok. Ya? _

_Oh, kau penasaran siapa aku? _

**You'll never know my name. ;)**

_Mr. Anonymous._

Miku mengernyitkan dahi membaca surat yang agak 'nyeleneh' itu. Siapa orang ini? Dari mana dia tahu nama Miku? Dan... dia bilang, dia sering melihat Miku bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil di taman ini? Huwaa, _stalker!_

"Orang aneh..." Ucap Miku, beranjak pergi—sambil membawa surat dari itu.

Jauh dari Miku, terlihat seorang laki-laki di balik salah satu pohon sakura, tersenyum saat melihat Miku berjalan menjauh.

======================================================"

**Surat Kedua—"Mulailah tersenyum!"**

Miku duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit, seperti kemarin. Menunggu sesuatu—tepatnya seseorang.

Yep, Miku ternyata tertarik dengan isi surat sang _anonymous _kemarin. Terutama ajakan agar Miku kembali lagi ke taman, untuk yah, sekadar berkenalan dengan orang itu. Daripada dia terus kesepian sampai mati? Menyedihkan sekali itu.

Srek.

Seperti kemarin, Miku rupanya menduduki sesuatu. Dan sesuai dugaan Miku, yang didudukinya adalah sebuah amplop putih polos. Dengan penasaran, gadis berumur 16 tahun itu membuka amplop dan membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

_To: Hatsune Miku_

_Hahaha, kau penasaran juga, kan? Tidak sia-sia aku menulis surat seperti ini._

_Aku cuma mau bilang, kalau kau ada masalah, jangan dipendam ya. _

_Mulailah tersenyum kepada siapa saja hari ini. Suatu hari nanti, senyumanmu itu akan membawa suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri untukmu. Jangan cemberut, oke?_

Miku kembali mengernyitkan dahi membaca surat aneh tersebut. Apa maksud dari si pengirim surat itu? Senyum? Untuk apa?

Gadis berambut teal itu tersenyum sedih. Sejak orang tuanya meninggalkan Miku beberapa waktu yang lama, ia memang jadi jarang tersenyum, apalagi sampai tertawa. Mukanya selalu datar.

'_Apa gara-gara itu aku jadi sering dijauhi yang lainnya? Masa sih? Cuma gara-gara aku gak pernah senyum?' _

'_Yang terpenting, apa maksudnya 'Senyumanmu akan membawa suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri?' Dasar orang aneh!'_

Miku kembali membaca surat itu.

_P.S: Kau jelek kalau cemberut terus! Makanya, tersenyum dong!_

_Anonymous._

"APA INIIII!?" Miku langsung ngamuk begitu selesai membaca surat anonymous itu.

"SIAPAPUN KAU ANONYMOUS! SURAT GOMBAL MACAM APA INIII!?" Pekik Miku lagi. Ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Berarti dia bisa berteriak lagi!

"GAAAAH! Gombaaaaal!"

Srek.

Si gadis tealette menghentikan jeritan melengkingnya. Miku bersumpah dia mendengar sesuatu yang aneh dari arah semak-semak besar yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Penasaran, Miku berjalan menghampiri semak tersebut.

"Siapa disana...!?"

Srek. Srek.

"...Hahaha...!"

Miku berhenti sejenak, kaget mendengar suara tawa seseorang. Dengan sedikit takut, ia kembali berjalan menghampiri semak-semak tersebut.

Srek.

"Hyaaa! Eh? Co-Cowok..."

Yup, yang sedang tertawa di balik semak-semak tersebut adalah... seorang laki-laki aneh berambut biru!

"Haha... Oh, hai," Cowok aneh tersebut menghentikan tawanya, lalu tersenyum seraya menyapa Miku ringan.

"...Hai... Er...Hatsune?" Cowok itu menyipitkan matanya, membaca _nametag _yang selalu dipakai Miku kemanapun dia pergi. Miku menghela nafas pelan, kemudian menarik tangan cowok berambut biru itu, membantunya berdiri.

"Hatsune Miku. Panggil aku Miku. Sedang apa kau disini? Ayo, berdiri!"

Pemuda yang kira-kira sebaya dengan Miku itu berdiri, dan menunduk hormat. "Aku Kaito Shion. Kau bisa memanggilku Kaito. Apa yang kulakukan disini? Ahah, memperhatikanmu," Jawab Kaito ringan. Miku langsung _blushing _mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Memperhatikanku!? Buat apa?"

"Kau lucu, sih! Teriak-teriak begitu, memang ada apa? Gempa bumi?" Kaito tergelak lagi. Muncul 'perempatan' (?) di dahi Miku.

"Apanya yang lucu!? Kau menyebalkan!" Miku kembali menjerit. Kaito tersenyum melihat ulah Miku. Tanpa diduga, ia kemudian mencubit pipi Miku yang _chubby._

"Teruslah ngamuk, Miku! Kau sangat _kawaii!_" Seru Kaito. Miku diam, membiarkan Kaito nyengir sambil terus mencubit pipi Miku—yang sekarang sudah semerah lobster rebus.

'_Kenapa orang ini...? gaaah, kenapa pipiku rasanya panas begini? Ampuunn, jantungku, berhentilah berdetak terlalu cepat seperti iniiii! OAO'_

"Berhentilah mencubitku!" Miku menggenggam tangan Kaito erat, kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan cowok berambut biru yang baru dikenalnya itu.

'_Bakaaaaa!'_

Dari jauh, Kaito tersenyum iseng.

"Dia persis seperti yang kuduga..."

=============================================="

**Surat Ketiga—"Ceritakan masalahmu padaku."**

"Kenapa...?"

"Hatsune-san... Kau harus melakukan operasi itu 3 hari lagi... Dokter Gakupo khawatir kalau nanti penyakit—kankermu itu 'menjalar' ke bagian tubuh lain..." Wanita berambut pink di depannya berusaha membujuk Miku yang sedang duduk di atas kasur, memeluk erat bantalnya. Di baju wanita tersebut ada sebuah _nametag _putih. Megurine Luka, begitu tulisan di _nametag _suster itu.

" ! Titik!" Pekik Miku kencang. Luka menghela nafas pelan. Memang susah menghadapi Miku yang keras kepala.

"Hatsune-san..."

"Enggak! Lepaskan aku, Megurine-san!" Miku melepas tangan (?) Luka dengan kasar, kemudian tanpa berpikir lagi gadis tealette itu berlari keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan seorang Megurine Luka yang hampir putus asa menghadapi Hatsune Miku.

Miku berlari tak tentu arah, sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah sampai di taman rumah sakit, tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu.

"Taman ini lagi..." Gumam Miku. Gadis berumur 16 tahun ini berjalan gontai menuju bangku taman, bermaksud mencari sesuatu.

'_Ah, itu dia... Anonymous itu kembali 'mengirim' surat..'_

Srek.

_Miku-san kenapa? _

_Akhir-akhir ini aku sering memperhatikan wajah Miku-san... Kayaknya Miku sedang sedih, ya? Ada masalah apa? _

_Aku ingin sekali membantu Miku-san... Tapi...ada alasan tertentu yang membuatku tidak bisa membantumu._

_Walau begitu, tetap semangat ya! Tetap tersenyum! Jangan cemberut lagi! Kan aku udah bilang, muka Miku-san jelek kalau cemberut... _

_Ingat kata-kataku ini, oke? Suatu saat nanti, aku janji akan menemuimu. Entah kapan itu, tapi aku berjanji. Pegang kata-kataku ini._

_Anonymous._

Miku hampir menangis membaca surat tersebut. Ya...Miku jelas punya masalah.

Miku diharuskan melakukan operasi dalam seminggu ini. Dokter takut penyakit Miku akan menjalar ke bagian-bagian tubuh lain, dan malah membuat umur hidup Miku berkurang. Pilihannya sekarang tinggal 2: Operasi, dan kalau berhasil Miku bisa hidup normal seperti orang lainnya. Atau, jangan operasi, dan Miku bisa menjalani hidup selama kurang dari setahun lagi. Miku tahu, kalaupun dia operasi, kemungkinan gagalnya lebih besar daripada kemungkinan berhasilnya. Siapa tahu Tuhan berkehendak lain? Siapa yang tahu, kalau setelah dioperasi, Miku bisa menjalani hidup normal atau tidak?

Makanya, Miku lebih memilih untuk menjalani sisa hidupnya sekarang.

'_Anonymous... Siapapun kau, bagaimana kau bisa menebak kalau aku memang punya masalah? Tersenyum? Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Tersenyum, untuk apa? Untuk siapa?'_

==================================================="

**Surat Keempat—"Carilah teman sebanyak mungkin!"**

Miku sedang berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit—seperti biasa—sambil membawa sebuah buku, ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan bisa ditebak, orang itu kemudian menabrak Miku.

Bruk!

"Kya! Maafkan aku! Maaf, maaf, maaf!" Gadis yang menabrak Miku itu buru-buru membantu Miku berdiri, kemudian berkali-kali menunduk meminta maaf.

"Ah, gak apa-apa..." Miku berdiri, seraya memperhatikan penampilan gadis di depannya. Berambut pirang keriting sepinggang, tinggi, dan bermata biru terang. Miku memperhatikan tangan kiri lawan bicaranya. Diperban?

"Kamu gak apa, beneran kan!?" Tanya gadis pirang itu lagi, panik. Miku tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk.

"Eeh... gak papa, beneran!"

"Baguslaaah! Aku pergi dulu, ya! Makasih!" Dan gadis itu pun kembali berlari pergi. Miku melongo melihat tingkahnya.

"..._Nametag-_nya... SeeU? Nama yang... unik." Miku menggumam sendiri, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya (?) menuju taman rumah sakit.

~OoO~

Srek.

_Halo, Miku._

_Baguslah. Kulihat, akhir-akhir ini kau jarang cemberut, ya? Aku lebih sering melihatmu tersenyum. Yah, walau cuma senyum kecil... Tapi kau tetap lebih cantik seperti itu daripada saat cemberut._

Miku _blushing _saat membaca kalimat-kalimat yang agak 'gombal' tersebut.

'_Benar-benar, deh. Kalau aku ketemu orang ini suatu hari nanti, aku akan menendang orang aneh itu sekuat yang kubisa! Hukuman karena dia... telah... membuat pipiku panas saat membaca surat darinya!' _Tekad Miku. Background di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gambar api (?).

_Heh, aku terlalu memuji kesannya, ya?_

_Karena sekarang kau sudah menuruti saranku soal tersenyum itu, sekarang saatnya kau melakukan saranku yang kedua! Saran #2: Carilah teman sebanyak mungkin!_

_Aku tahu, mencari teman yang benar-benar dekat denganmu itu susah, tapi coba deh, kau lakukan itu. Kau tak akan menyesal! ;)_

_Mulailah tersenyum dan bersikap ramah kepada mereka, oke?_

_Yang merasa mulai dekat dengan Miku, Anonymous._

Mata Miku membulat sempurna ketika membaca bagian dimana si Anonymous menyuruh Miku untuk mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya. Hah? Gimana, coba? Anak-anak disini—menurut Miku—terlalu pendiam dan cuek.

Bersikap ramah dan tersenyum? Wah, nanti Miku malah dikira orang gila senyum-senyum sendiri.

Eh, tunggu... Miku seperti teringat sesuatu. Gadis tealette itu membuka kembali suratnya, dan membaca bagian paliiiing bawah di pojok kanan surat.

'_Yang merasa mulai dekat dengan Miku, Anonymous'_

"HAH!? Apa, nih!?" Miku menjerit lagi. Gadis yang agak _tsundere _itu tersipu malu.

"Bener, deh! Siapapun kau, wahai anonymous! Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membalas semua yang telah kau lakukan padakuuu!" Pekik Miku. Matanya berapi-api.

"Tapi... teman, ya? Kurasa aku akan mencobanya..." Senyum Miku. Dia berjalan balik ke rumah sakit, sambil tetap membawa surat dari anonymous itu.

~OoO~

Miku sedang asyik membaca buku di ruang khusus pasien inap. Kelihatannya Miku mulai bosan terus-terusan diam di kamar.

"Huaaahm, bosan..." Miku menguap lebar, kemudian berdiri, bermaksud mengembalikan buku itu ke raknya semula.

"Ah! Ah! Mwo? Gak nyampeee... TToTT"

Miku menoleh ke kanan-kiri, berusaha mencari sumber suara. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara itu, entah dimana...

Dan itu dia! Seorang gadis yang kira-kira lebih tua dari Miku, rambut pirang keritingnya yang sepinggang terlihat sangat mengembang, seperti adonan kue (XD). Dia sedang melompat-lompat di depan rak buku, seperti ingin mengambil sesuatu.

'_Ah! Gadis yang tadi siang!' _Batin Miku. Ia berlari menghampiri gadis malang tersebut.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Si Pirang menoleh. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa ditebak, antara kaget, bingung, dan senang melihat Miku. Dengan gugup, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Yah... B-bisa tolong ambilkan buku yang diatas itu? Itu, yang tebal disana, warnanya biru...!"

Miku mengangguk riang. Dengan mudah, ia bisa mengambil buku yang Si Pirang maksud.

"Ini, kan?"

"_Kamsahamnida!" _Si Pirang berbicara dalam bahasa yang tidak Miku mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Miku malah balik bertanya. Si Pirang terkekeh, kemudian menunduk hormat.

"_Annyeong. Konnichiwa, _Namaku SeeU. Aku orang Korea yang tinggal di Jepang, _gomen _kalau bahasa yang kuucapkan membuatmu bingung!"Si Pirang—SeeU mengulurkan tangannya. Miku menyambut tangannya (?) sambil tersenyum simpul.

"_Konnichiwa. _Aku Hatsune Miku, panggil aku Miku. Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

SeeU tersenyum riang, seraya menarik tangan Miku dan berlari kecil.

"H-Hiaah? Mau ke—"

"Temani aku membaca disana, yuk! ...A-auch...!"

Miku dengan cepat menoleh. SeeU yang ada disampingnya sedang meringis sambil memegangi tangan kirinya yang diperban.

"Huwaa! SeeU-san! Jangan bawa bukunya dengan tangan kirimu, dong! Tanganmu sakit, kan? Mau aku antar ke kamarmu?" Tanya Miku, panik. SeeU menggeleng pelan.

"Ehehe... Gak usah, makasih... _Gomen, _aku bodoh, ne? Padahal tanganku diperban, tapi—"

"Udah! Ayo kita baca! Gak usah diterusin lagi, ya, SeeU-san!" Miku buru-buru memotong perkataan SeeU. SeeU tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk.

"Iya, Hatsune-san!"

"Eeh, panggil aku Miku, ya! Jangan panggil aku Hatsune!"

"Baik, Miku-nee!"

"-_- Panggil aku Miku-chan!"

"Siap, Miku-chan!"

==============================================================="

**Surat Kelima—"Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?"**

Seperti biasa, Miku berjalan-jalan di taman kecil di belakang rumah sakit. Tapi kali ini dia datang bersama SeeU, teman barunya.

"Nah, itu dia!" Miku tersenyum kecil melihat selembar surat yang tergeletak di bangku, seperti biasa.

"Huwa, beneran ada? Keren!" Mata SeeU berbinar-binar ketika Miku hendak membuka surat dari anonymous itu.

"Ehehe, iya kan?"

Srek.

_Ohayou gozaimasu, Miku-san._

_Kulihat sepertinya Miku-san sudah punya seorang teman, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu._

_Sejak berkenalan dengan temanmu... rasanya Miku-san jadi lebih periang dan ceria, ya? Miku juga lebih sering tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Aku jadi merasa... apa ya? Iri dengan kebersamaan kalian berdua._

_Makanya itu, aku mau bertanya sesuatu... Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu juga? Aku akan sangat senang jika Miku-san menjawab 'Ya'. _

_Anonymous._

Miku dan SeeU melongo setelah membaca surat tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, SeeU mulai menjerit antusias.

"Kyaaa! Kereeeen! Ini beneran, Miku-san?!"

Miku menoleh ke arah SeeU, hanya bisa menanggapi pertanyaan SeeU dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, pertanda 'ya'.

"M-Mungkiiin.. A-Aku gak tau..."

"Anonymous ini cowok, ya?"

"SeeU... Aku gak tau, tapi kurasa... iii-ya..."

"Yaaay!" Gadis pirang teman baru Miku melompat-lompat senang. Miku cuma menutupi mukanya dengan surat anonymous itu.

"Uuh, anonymous... orang ini benar-benar..."

SeeU menghentikan 'lompatan gembira'-nya, kemudian perlahan menoleh ke Miku.

"Ano... Miku-chan kenapa?"

"...GILAAAA!" Jerit Miku sekencang yang ia bisa. Dengan heboh, gadis tealette itu melompat dari kursi taman dan menjerit-jerit tak jelas.

"Tuh kan, kau itu lucu!"

Miku dan SeeU kompak menoleh ke sumber suara. Sesosok pemuda berambut biru, bersyal biru, dan berpakaian serba biru sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil sambil bertepuk tangan. Miku melotot melihat sosok yang ia kenal tersebut.

"K-Kaito Shion!?"

"Hah?" SeeU menatap Miku bingung.

"Kau masih ingat, Miku-hime?" Kaito tersenyum. Miku sempat tersipu malu, tapi buru-buru menggeleng kepalanya cepat, kembali ke sifat awalnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil HIME!?"

"Kau, Hatsune Miku," Sahut Kaito sambil menunjuk Miku. SeeU tertawa kecil melihat keduanya. Si _twintail _kembali menggeram, mungkin malu?

"Enggak usah pake tambahan –hime segala bisa, kan? Aku bukan putri, baka... baka... BaKaito!"

"Oke, oke, aku berhenti memanggilmu Miku-hime, asal jangan menggigitku, ya?" Kaito menunjukkan jarinya yang dibentuk huruf 'V'. Miku mulai memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Uuu, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kaito?"

"Entahlah. Aku cuma sekadar jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, memangnya gak boleh?"

"Enggak! Aku gak pernah lihat kau di sekitar rumah sakit selain sekarang dan saat pertama kali kita bertemu dulu. Kau bukan 'penghuni' rumah sakit, ne?"

Kaito menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku disini cuma punya satu tujuan..."

"Apa itu?"

"Bertemu denganmu."

BRAK!

Miku—yang kalap—hampir mencekik Kaito. SeeU, panik, langsung buru-buru memisahkan Kaito dan Miku.

"Huaaa, jangan! Mikuuu! Sabaaaar!"

"M-M-Miku-ch-chan... Jangan cekik... akuuuu...!"

Miku akhirnya melepaskan cekikannya. SeeU bersorak lega, sedangkan Kaito langsung batuk-batuk gaje #Plaak.

"Jangan coba-coba gombal di depanku!"

"O-Oke... Aduh... Maksudku... tujuanku ke sini adalah mengantar saudara—tepatnya adikku untuk berobat..." Jelas Kaito. Miku ber-oh pendek.

"Miku, aku mau tanya... walau kita baru 2 kali bertemu, tapi... Maukah Miku jadi temanku?"

Hening. Miku tertegun mendengar pertanyaan singkat Kaito. _'menjadi teman...? Temanku? Anonymous bilang kalau aku harus mencari teman sebanyak mungkin... Hnn...'_

"Aku ma—"

"Kaito-nii! Ayo pulang!"

Kaito menoleh. Adiknya—Nigaito, sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada sang kakak, memberi tahu kalau ini saatnya mereka pulang.

"Maaf, Miku, dan temannya, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih, ya," Sebelum Kaito pergi, pemuda itu sempat mendekati Miku dan mengelus pelan kepala Miku.

"_S-Sayonara!"_

SeeU hampir akan memekik kaget melihat _scene _yang barusan 'tampil' di depannya, tapi SeeU mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat muka Miku yang memerah, begitu juga dengan Kaito—yang sempat dia lihat sebelum pemuda berambut biru gelap itu pergi.

"T-Tentu aku mau, Kaito... Menjadi temanmu..."

SeeU bersumpah dia mendengar Miku menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Apa, Miku-chan?"

Miku menggeleng cepat. "L-lu...lupakan...!"

========================================================"

**Surat Keenam—"Aku akan mendukungmu!"**

Miku duduk di bangku taman dengan lesu. Entah kenapa, Miku merasa tubuhnya makin lama makin lemah. Dokter Gakupo dan Perawat Luka sudah bolak-balik mewanti-wanti agar Miku mau melakukan operasi secepatnya. Tapi tetap saja, Miku takut. Takut soal apa? Banyak. Takut operasi tersebut gagal, takut mati, dan... takut—tepatnya tak mau meninggalkan teman-teman barunya. SeeU, Avanna, Galaco, Gumi, Rin, Yukari, dan... Kaito.

'_Kenapa aku mikirin si baka itu, sih?' _Miku buru-buru menggeleng saat mulai mengingat Kaito. Ia tersipu malu. Perlahan, Miku membuka suratnya dengan malas-malasan.

Srek.

_Miku. Aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini kau agak lesu, kan? Penyakitmu... jangan bilang kalau semakin parah._

_Kenapa kau tidak segera melakukan operasi? Dengan begitu kau akan sembuh, kan? _

_Tapi... aku percaya ada alasan tertentu kenapa Miku-san enggak mau operasi. Dan aku menghormati alasan itu._

_Percaya atau enggak, apapun keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mendukung Miku-san! Ganbatte, ya! ;3_

_Yang selalu mendukungmu, Anonymous._

Badan Miku bergetar selesai membaca surat itu. Apa yang sekarang harus Miku lakukan? Satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa adalah operasi. Tapi, bagaimana kalau gagal? Ada dua akibat kalau operasi itu gagal: 1. Miku meninggalkan dunia ini. Atau 2: Miku tetap bisa hidup, walau kemungkinan, Miku menjadi cacat—baik itu mental atau fisik.

"Hah... apa aku harus melakukannya...?"

Puk!

Miku meringis ketika merasakan sesuatu memukul pundaknya dari belakang. Miku menoleh.

"Hoi, kenapa diam?"

"K-kau! Kaito, kenapa kau ada disini!?" Miku terbelalak. Gadis tealette itu segera menghapus air mata yang sudah akan jatuh, menutup kembali surat dari Anonymous, dan berusaha bertingkah sewajar mungkin.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku disini mengantar adikku, si Nigaito berobat. Kau lupa?" Kaito nyengir, memperlihatkan wajah inosennya. Miku malah menggembungkan pipi.

"Iya, sih... =3= Tapi, gak usah ngagetin juga, kali!"

Kaito tersenyum, lalu duduk di sebelah Miku, tanpa di suruh.

"Kau kenapa? Lesu banget."

"Aku... bingung... Dokter Gakupo menyuruhku untuk melakukan operasi sesegera mungkin, tapi aku takut..."

"Takut apa?"

"...Takut... operasi itu gagal..."

"Kenapa harus takut? Kau harusnya semangat, Miku! Memangnya berapa kira-kira kemungkinan operasi itu gagal? Dokter Gakupo pasti memberitahumu, kan? Seperti dokter yang menangani Nigaito, Dokter Lola Engloid," Ucap Kaito. Miku menunduk lagi.

"49% Berhasil, 51% kemungkinan gagal..."

"Waduh, cukup besar juga. Tapi, Miku, dengar... Kenapa kau gak coba dulu? Siapa tahu berhasil, kan? Aku mendukungmu!"

Miku mendongak mendengar kata-kata Kaito. "K-au.. BaKaito—"

"Jangan panggil aku BaKaito -_-"

"Oke, Kaito... Mendukungku?"

"Iya! Kita teman, kan?"

Miku mengangguk pelan. Kaito tersenyum puas. "Teman saling mendukung, Mi."

Tiba-tiba, seakan tersetrum, Miku melompat berdiri. Ia menarik tangan Kaito.

"Kaito-kun! Antar aku menemui Perawat Luka!"

"Hah? Buat ap—"

"Ayo!"

"M-Miku! Tunggu! O.O;"

~OoO~

"Jadi... ada apa, Miku?" Luka tersenyum manis. Miku menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Kaito.

"Kau akan mendukungku, kan?"

"Uh, tentu..."

"LUKA-SAN! Aku... mau di operasi!"

Luka dan Kaito kompak melongo.

"Kau yakin, Miku-chan?"

"Iya!" Jawab Miku mantap. Luka tertawa kecil, kemudian mengangguk.

"Oke. Siapkan dirimu, 2 hari lagi kau bisa di operasi."

========================================================"

**Surat Ketujuh—"Semangat, Miku!"**

Miku menatap tulisan di yang tertempel (?) di atas sebuah pintu. "Ruang Operasi..."

Puk!

Miku menoleh. Di belakangnya, sudah berdiri 3 orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Semangat, Miku-chan! Kau bisa! Jangan takut!" SeeU berusaha menyemangati Miku.

"Jangan memikirkan hasil operasi nantinya, Miku. Tenang, jangan gugup, oke?" Cowok berambut biru di samping SeeU mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Teman-temanmu benar, Miku-chan. Semangat, ya? Tenang, jangan takut. Paman dan kedua temanmu akan terus menungguimu," Pria berumur 40-an yang berambut hijau tua di samping Kaito mengedipkan matanya.

Miku mengangguk mantap. "Siap!"

"Ayo, Miku-chan. Kau siap, kan?" Perawat Luka menggandeng Miku memasuki ruang operasi.

"Tentu siap, Luka-san!"

Sebelum Miku memasuki ruang operasi, ia sempat membuka kembali surat dari sang anonymous.

_To: Miku._

_Kudengar hari ini kau melaksanakan (?) operasi, kan? Semangat, jangan takut, tetap tenang, ya? Aku akan mendoakanmu agar operasi itu lancar!_

_Anonymous._

'_Ya... Tetap tenang! Jangan gugup! Ganbatteeee~!' _Miku tersenyum lagi.

~OoO~

**10 jam kemudian.**

Miku mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Apa yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah... putih. Warna putih dimana-mana. Bau obat tercium cukup menyengat. Sepertinya ia kenal tempat ini...

"Selamat, Miku-chaaaan!"

Miku tersenyum kecil mendengar pekikan khas itu. Pekikan milik seorang SeeU, gadis campuran Korea-Jepang yang adalah teman akrabnya.

"Kau berhasil, Miku-hime."

Si pecinta negi tersentak mendengar suara itu. 'Miku-hime...' Siapa lagi yang sering memanggil Miku dengan sebutan itu selain Kaito Shion?

"...Kau berhasil!"

Miku kembali tersenyum mendengar suara-suara itu. Ya... dia berhasil! Berhasil melewati 'ujian' yang sangat berat!

================================================================="

**Surat Kedelapan—"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."**

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak Miku di operasi. Syukurlah operasi berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Dokter Gakupo positif bahwa penyakit—yang ternyata memang kanker—di badan Miku sudah musnah sepenuhnya. Tentu saja Miku sangat senang.

Hari ini, saat Miku jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit—seperti biasa, Miku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan...

_Hatsune Miku, selamat atas kesembuhan dirimu!_

_Ohya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Temui aku di Ruang Baca di rumah sakit, saat makan siang. Arigatou!_

_Anonymous._

"W-W-W-Whaaa? Si anonymous mau ketemu akuuu? Hu-waa..." Miku langsung heboh (Sekaligus panik) sendirian. Memang, sudah 3 bulan anonymous itu mengirimi Miku surat. Tapi baru sekarang mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan. Jelas saja Miku panik!

Miku membaca kembali surat tersebut. Saat makan siang? Berarti... 15 menit lagiii!?

"Miku-chan!"

Miku menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan dengan poni berwarna pelangi (Aneh memang) melambai-lambai ringan.

"Ah, Galaco..."

"Miku-chan kenapa? Kok kelihatannya panik gitu?" Galaco berjalan duduk di samping Miku. Si tealette menghela nafas.

"Aku akan mengadakan pertemuan pertama dengan 'sahabat pena'ku... Duh, aku harus gimana, ya?"

"Wah, sahabat pena? Keren! Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Gampang! Cukup bersikap wajar-wajar saja, jangan gugup, tenang, jangan panik, jangan heboh! Bersikap ramahlah! Kalau kau bingung mencari topik pembicaraan, coba bahas tentang hal-hal yang disukainya! Kalau dia pemalu, dekati pelan-pelan! Oke?"

"He-eh...!" Miku mengangguk. Galaco nyengir, sambil memperlihatkan jarinya yang sudah berbentuk 'V'.

"Jangan langsung menanyakan atau membahas tentang hal-hal pribadinya. Dia akan merasa gak nyaman!"

"Oh... Aku ngerti. Trims, Galaco-chan! Kau yang terbaik!" Miku tertawa kecil, melompat dari bangku, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Galaco.

"Sama-sama, Miku-chan! _Ganbatte neeee! _Semoga suksessss!"

~OoO~

Miku sudah berada di Ruang Baca. Ia celingukan sendiri mencari seseorang—yang kira-kira adalah anonymous.

"Bodoh juga di anonymous itu. Mau ketemu kok bukannya ngasih tau ciri fisik dia, biar aku gak bingung..." Runtuk Miku.

'_Kira-kira seperti apa, ya, si anonymous itu? Kurasa dia cowok. Menarik gak y— Tunggu, aku mikir apa, sih? -/ / / / /-'_

Miku melirik jam dinding. Sudah lewat 10 menit dari jam makan siang, tapi kemana dia...?

Miku sudah hampir tertidur ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang berdiri di depannya. Karena itu, si gadis tealette berusaha membuka matanya kembali.

"Hai, Miku."

Miku tersentak mengetahui siapa yang ada didepannya. Seorang cowok yang Miku anggap 'baka', berambut biru, memakai syal biru khasnya, bermata biru gelap, dan berpakaian serba biru.

"Ah...? Lho, Kaito-kun? Ngapain disini?"

"Menemui seseorang..."

'_Tunggu... apa dia bilang?' _"Siapa itu?"

Kaito tersenyum lembut, membuat Miku otomatis _blushing _akut.

"Seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun, 2 minggu yang lalu baru saja melakukan operasi, dan sebentar lagi ia akan pergi dari rumah sakit ini, pulang ke tempat asalnya," Kaito tersenyum usil. Mata Miku membulat sempurna.

'_Berarti dia... tunggu... gak mungkin!'_

"K-K-K-Kau... Anonymous... kau... itu...berarti..."

"Ya, Miku," Kaito mengangguk ringan. "Aku si anonymous itu. Anonymous, seorang Kaito Shion yang selama 3 bulan ini 'menemani' Miku dengan mengirimi surat untukmu. Apa kau gak sadar? Coba pikir lagi..."

Miku kembali diam seraya menunduk, mengingat-ingat apa yang janggal.

'_Aah! Oya, kenapa anonymous itu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi kepadaku? Operasi, dan semua hal mengenaiku itu. Satu-satunya orang yang sering kuceritakan tentang itu adalah Kaito. _Baka da na wataashiii! _Kenapa aku gak curiga kalau anonymous itu Kaitoooo!?'_

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya Kaito iseng. Miku mendongak, menatap Kaito dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Lho... Miku... Kok nangis!?"

"Bukan, _bakaaaa! _Kenapa kau enggak ngasih tau identitasmu yang sebenarnyaaaa!? Hu-Huweee...! Padahal... padahal... aku... aku... Huwaaaaaa! TT/ / / / /TT" Miku langsung melompat ke pelukan Kaito dan melampiaskan perasaannya dengan memukuli dada cowok serba biru tersebut.

Kaito tersenyum penuh rasa salah. "_Gomen, ne?"_

"Aku gak akan memaafkanmuuuu! _Baka da na Kaitooo! _Huweee...! TT_TT"

Dari jauh, Galaco nyengir melihat Miku dan Kaito yang saling—ehm, berpelukan.

"Hohoho, akan lahir pasangan baru, nih! KaiMiku!"

============================================================="

**END. Fin. Tamat!**

**Yaaay, one-shot Vocaloidku selesai pas lebaran! X3**

**Minal aidzin wal faidzin, maaf kalau Izu punya salah, ya... TwT**

**Maaf kalau cerita ini gaje, plus melenceng dari lagu aslinya, Anonymous (by: Avanna. Demo Kaito V3 English). T****T****oTT**

**Yang belum denger lagunya, coba dengerin deh. Keren banget~ *A* Kaito fasiiih~!**

**Rada OOC, kan? Emang iya~**

'**Kay, yang penting udah selesaaaai! Ciaooo! Reviewsnya ditunggu~ Flames pun akan diterima dengan senang hatiii! #Eaaa**


End file.
